The Curse
by Alice Lddle
Summary: Amu was born with Ac blood but it is killing her can Ikuto save her in time or is he too late?


The Curse Chapter1

Amu's Pov

I coughed up blood and sigh. Why did I have to be born with AC blood? My brother kukai runs into the room and slams a book down. Kukai yells"AMU I HAVE FOUND A CURE!" My eyes widen and I look up at Kukai while I wipe the blood from my mouth with my shirt sleeve. Kukai speeks" the cure is simple. All you have to do is befriend a vampire and ask the vampire to spare their blood." I looked at kukai like he was an alien. I spoke" Kukai how many times must I tell you there is no such thing as the supernatural?" Kukai showed me the book he was reading. I spoke" Kukai stop reading fiction books." He pointed to the cover of the book. It wasn't fiction it was non-fiction. My eyes widend for a second then I started laughing. Kukai walked out of my room leaving the book with are probly wondering by now whats wrong with AC blood. Well it all started when I turned four years old.

Flashback 9 years ago

I looked up at the beautiful moon. When I looked up I saw my parents dead on the floor. I kneeled down next to their body's. I kept poking my mother but she never moved. I started crying. I stood up and saw a Boy around 8 years old with blue hair and bright purple eyes. His mouth was coverd in my parents blood. The boy looked at me and spoke" poor child. But lets make this the only time you ever see me." He vanished into thin air.

end of flashback

I haven't seen that man sense. Kukai dosen't even know about that. He always thought our parents were murderd by criminals. You see people with AC blood are immortal and have special abilities. My brother was born with XC blood with is just as rare. Actualy we are the only ones with that blood. I still don't beleive in vampires because if they were real That guy would probly come back. I sighed. Thats it! Im going to the mall to get my mind off all this stuff. I ran outside. I started walking to the mall when I bumped into someone. I spoke" sorry!" I looked up at the person and my eyes widend. It was him! The boy looked at me and spoke" its alright just be more careful alright?" I nodded. I was about to walk past him when I saw tons of people that looked like vampires. I froze. The boy looked at me and shook his head in spoke" Don't worry they wont hurt you." I nodded. One of the vampires laughed and spoke" As if she has AC blood. She aint getting past us. Ive always wanted to try AC blood and maybe your brother's XC blood." I glared at the vampire. She screamed and ran away. I widend my eyes and wonderd what happend. The boy spoke" my name is Ikuto." I quickly ran home. Kukai spoke" why do you look so terrified?" I spoke" I saw hundreds of vampires. I'm never leaving this house ever again." Kukai asked" but what about school?" I shook my head. Utau came marching into my house and yelled"AMU MY BROTHER WANTS TO MEET YOU!" I sighed and nodded my head. I spoke" his name?" Utau smiled and spoke"his name is Ikuto." I noded my head. Utau walked me to her house. WE both walked inside and sat on a couch. I spoke" Utau I won't stay too long." Utau frowned and spoke" no I want you to spend the night." I sighed and nodded my head. Ikuto walked downstaires. He spoke" hey sis so your friend is here? Whats her name?" Utau yelled"AMU! HER NAME IS AMU!" I giggled. Ikuto looked at me and spoke" oh so your friends with the girl I saw today." Utau spoke"yep". Utau spoke" you excited for school tomorrow?" I shook my head. I spoke" No because once I go home i'm never coming out." Utau spoke"well tomorrow you are going!" I nodded my head sadly. I spoke" hey utau is this book true?" I handed Utau the book Kukai showed me. Her eyes widend. She spoke quietly"yes but amu it wont work I truely doubt a vampire would help you." I spoke" Oh I see." Ikuto looked at the book. Ikuto spoke " sounds too dumb if you ask me. I mean what type of vampire would help a person with AC blood? I wouldn't even help ya." I spoke"meany!" Utau spoke" amu why do u want a cure so bad? I mean your brother is fine so why not you?" I spoke" it's killing me. I only have a month left. It is supposed to make you immortal but for some reason it only makes me sick." Ikuto seamed to hate the fact that I was dieing. Utau spoke" why didn't you warn me?" I spoke" I didn't wana worry anyone. Excuse me a second." I ran to the sink and coughed up black blood. Utau screamed. Utau spoke" it's already black? NOT GOOD AT ALL!" Ikuto ran to me and hugged me. I froze. Ikuto spoke" I will save you." I started crying black blood. Ikuto gave me his blood. I smiled and then I fainted. Everything was black. I was drowning in my black blood.


End file.
